Hand-held calculators that are capable of solving formula related problems without requiring users to consult cumbersome tables, references or memorizing equations are virtually non-existent. The present invention eliminates the need to rely on slide rules and reference cards, such as those provided by tooling companies, or by machinist's handbooks. While these devices provide the required information, the machinist user often has to carry several different types of cards corresponding to the information desired, or reference several different tables in the handbook. Not only does this waste time, it also greatly increases the likelihood of human error.
Additionally, the machinist user often still has to convert between metric and English systems to even use the slide rules as well as reference several equations before obtaining the desired answer. The present invention overcomes these considerable setbacks by providing the machinist user with an apparatus that prompts the user for data, easily converts between systems and calculates several equations without the user needing to consult reference cards.
The present invention also overcomes the drawbacks associated with such calculator models as the Pocket Handyman IV made for carpenters and sold by SEARS which merely serves to convert between metric and English systems. This model does not have built-in formulas nor does it provide the unique prompting format that the present invention does for the machinist trade. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of solving a plurality of formula-related problems specifically in the machinist trade. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus with a unique prompting format which overcomes the prior need to memorize formulas in order to obtain calculated values for frequently utilized information.
In addition to providing a plurality of formulas, it is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of working as a standard math calculator, a conversion center among all common dimensional units, a timer and includes a power-saving automatic shutoff function.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.